


Unexpected Developments

by adylini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot of the characters are mentioned just in passing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Development, Character Study, Cussing, Gen, Major V3 Spoilers, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), that's also just mentioned (except for Shuichi he's always pregame), the saiouma is also just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adylini/pseuds/adylini
Summary: There were many things in life that someone just can’t predict. Shuichi Saihara never expected to be chosen as the next mastermind for Danganronpa Season 53, but he was. Shuichi Saihara never expected to feel for his victims, but he did. Shuichi Saihara never expected for a certain liar to be so clingy to him, and he never in a million years expected to care for the characters he was meant to kill.





	1. Game Start

It was the best news of his life when he learned that he would be the next mastermind to the 53rd season of Danganronpa. Even better was when he learned he would be the Ultimate Detective, a basic guarantee that he would never be suspected as being the mastermind seeing as he was a crucial player to the class trials. He was absolutely ecstatic. 

His memories weren’t wiped, but his personality certainly had changed. He felt the certain anxiety that Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, was supposed to feel as he hid behind the hat. He had the implanted memories of being the Ultimate Detective, memories that were there to divert suspicion from him. 

Shuichi could barely contain his excitement as Monokuma announced the new semester of killing to the 15 horrified students in the gymnasium. 

.

Kaede Akamatsu was a sweetheart. She was the exact person that the audience loved, she was the perfect protagonist. Her ability to rally the group of scared teenagers behind her back was absolutely wonderful. Shuichi hadn’t expected to be dropped in the locker next to hers, therefore making him her sidekick (as every season needs one), but he didn’t mind. Playing the part of the loyal best friend to a protagonist as perfect as her while being the mastermind that slowly breaks her resolve… well, that certainly was never played in the seasons. 

Rantaro Amami was mysterious. He was the pretty-boy archetype and confident in his words, albeit very vague. He was the kind of boy that would become a fan-favorite when given time. It was very amusing to Shuichi that he couldn’t remember what his talent was, but Shuichi figured it couldn’t be helped since knowing that Rantaro was the Ultimate Survivor would cause a lot of plot twists to be revealed a little too early. Regardless, Rantaro was still very fun to hang out with, and Shuichi smiled to himself when he thinks about how much fun he would have toying with the Ultimate Survivor in the future. 

However, as the time limit drew near, Shuichi grew increasingly nervous. Kaede, despite failing in escape with the underground tunnel, had indeed managed to convince the rest of the group from doing anything rash. The only person who would play as a wildcard to go against Kaede’s words was Kokichi Ouma, and not even that lying midget went out of line to murder anyone. 

Shuichi had finally obtained the role of the mastermind, he would not let his season go down in infamy as the lamest, quickest season ever. He wanted his season to be remembered for many things, but that is definitely not what he wanted the 53rd season to be remembered for

“I think there’s a mastermind controlling Monokuma.” It pained Shuichi to reveal such crucial information so early on in the game, but it was a necessary measure to get Kaede moving. 

Kaede took the bait. In no time at all, the two of them had set up cameras in the library that led to his secret room. Shuichi was acutely aware of the girl doing strange things such as organizing the library books on top of the shelves and taking a shot-put ball from the storehouse. He acted like he didn’t notice, just like the good naive sidekick he was. 

Frankly speaking, he never wanted to let go of such a perfect character so quickly into the game, but the idea of the protagonist being the murderer of the first trial, surely that would be a milestone! 

Things played out exactly as Shuichi had expected. 

He left the motion sensor with Kaede in the classroom, excused himself to use the bathroom. To say he was surprised would be an understatement when he saw that the victim would be Rantaro Amami. He placed a hand to still his beating heart and threw the shot-put ball into Rantaro’s skull with all his might. Soon after Rantaro went down Shuichi saw a shot-put ball rolling off the shelf and collected that ball before going back into the secret room. He quickly ran back to secret entrance in the girl’s bathroom, then into the boy’s bathroom before some girl saw him, and waited for the body discovery announcement to chime. It was a shame he wasn’t able to be by Kaede’s side as she discovered the body of the supposed mastermind, but his alibi was airtight at this point anyways. 

The faces of the teenagers were priceless, it took all of his willpower not to smile. Kaede stood deadly still when she realized her mistake, her face scrunching up in guilt. She did not step forward to claim the First Blood Quirk, very in character of her. Exactly like Shuichi expected, the first class trial commenced. 

If Shuichi was simply the scared and naive Ultimate Detective, he would’ve been distraught too, but he was not; he was the mastermind posing as the Ultimate Detective. 

He found it sad to let Kaede go, as a pawn, not as a friend. After all, it was impossible to get attached to someone he met only two days prior, whether or not she was a good person. It wasn’t even her real personality. Shuichi reassured himself that the clench of his heart was just his character’s programmed reaction. 

He spent the trial looking for someone to replace the protagonist, but no one’s personality really fit all that well. Kaito Momota was a good candidate, but he wasn’t the brightest to carry out the trials. Kiibo was also up for debate, but he was too easily manipulated and far too easily irked (mainly by the wildcard, Kokichi Oma). 

Unexpectedly, Kaede singled Shuichi out after lying her way to get Shuichi out of persecution (how funny that was seeing as he was indeed the one who murdered Rantaro). 

She smiled at him softly, but Shuichi could see her fingers clench around the podium, shaking. 

Shuichi once again ignored the sensation of his heart tightening. It was just his character reaction, his personality acting for himself. But at the moment, he gave in to that reaction instead of pushing it down. He pointed a trembling finger to Kaede and accused her of being the culprit. At that moment, he became the next protagonist. 

Kaede’s confession was heart-wrenching. Many of the students cried, begging her to explain herself, and that she did. Shuichi cried along with the others, but he couldn’t quite place a finger on what his real emotions were. For now, he was fine with despairing over the loss of a dear pawn.

Kaede Akamatsu truly was the perfect character. She was virtuous to the very end, kind, a little naive, and her story ended with a perfect death. Sure, she had committed a murder, but the shock and sin of that were easily washed away with the tears that everyone shed for her. Her lifeless body swayed back and forth, and Shuichi was crying, crying, crying. 

The audience would be pleased. This was despair like no other. He could testify, because as fake as the tears rolling down his cheeks were, as programmed as the sobs coming out of his throat were, he felt the crushing despair of losing such a perfect character with all his being. 

(Or maybe it was the despair of losing a dear friend? He wanted to laugh at the thought but found himself unable to.)

.

Shuichi picked up Kaede’s hair pins and placed it in his breast pocket. Kaito didn’t say a word and merely patted Shuichi’s head. Shuichi felt one last tear roll down his cheek and he sniffled before going to the elevator.


	2. An Omelette a Day Keeps the Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's like, 6 more chapters to go yayyy

After the execution, the students seemed to have changed, albeit slightly. Granted, they still acted the same and rallied behind the idea that they’ll never let a murder happen again, the air had grown a little more serious. Shuichi could understand, the idea that the two people they had been talking to normally just a day prior no longer existed, well, the thought was very depressing to say the least.

He knew that as the person closest to the late Kaede, he had to change too. Seeing as he was now the new protagonist, he had to change for the better instead of for the worse. The Ultimate Detective was very important to the development of the game after all. 

No one commented on his lack of hat expect for Kokichi Ouma. Everyone reprimanded him for it, but the annoying shrimp didn’t seem to care. 

Shuichi didn’t care about Kokichi’s blatant provocation, it didn’t matter in the long run. He played his part and held his head high, still letting his timid personality resurface as he pretended to be slightly more confident.

As expected, Kaito Momota became the charismatic leader of the group. He became the next Kaede, with Shuichi as the sidekick. Though the audience probably was aware that Shuichi was the protagonist now, Kaito was a welcomed addition. He was the heart that everyone needed, the encouragement that everyone loved in the killing game. 

Shuichi told himself not to get too attached this time, but his heart didn’t seem to agree. 

.

The motive videos worked perfectly, it changed the dynamic and mindsets of some of the students. While most of them acted like they didn’t care for their motive videos and left the topic alone, he could see the determined glint in Kirumi Tojou’s eyes the day after (and also Kokichi Ouma’s, but the supreme leader didn’t seem to be inclined to murder to save his loved ones). 

Shuichi smiled to himself and bit down on the delicious omelette that Kirumi had made for him. He complimented her on it, and she simply smiled and nodded her head, thanking him politely. Shuichi thinks that he’ll miss her cooking once she dies, but what has to be done has to be done. 

Shuichi didn’t expect to be dragged to the Insect Meet And Greet, planned by the one and only Kokichi Ouma. Gonta Gokuhara was ecstatic about it, showing just how easily he was manipulated by the likes of Kokichi. Shuichi mused to himself that this would surely play a bigger role in the future. While Kokichi was a wildcard that Shuichi didn’t like, he was definitely interesting, and interesting was good. Maybe Kokichi would manipulate the gentle Gonta to do something he didn’t want to do? 

Shuichi was more than excited as he thought over the possibilities of what Kokichi and Gonta could do, but his amusement was cut short when he was attacked by yet another horde of bugs. After the Meet And Greet, Shuichi was sure that the hostility the rest of the group had for Kokichi grew by tenfold. 

Maybe Kokichi would be a murder target soon? He was so perfect for the role, being so despicable after all. The manipulative and evil archetype was a fan favorite and almost always guarantees a gruesome (and tragic) death. Shuichi couldn’t be any happier at the thought. 

He made a mental note to himself to not get close to Kokichi to save himself from the unnecessary tears. 

(Gonta’s gentle and kind-hearted intentions managed to wiggle his way into Shuichi’s heart while he had his guard up against Kokichi.)

.

Ryoma Hoshi was basically preprogrammed to die early. His lack of will to live and his brooding nature made him a prime murder target. He was also the mature type, acting ten years older than his actual age, and that kind of character was very prone to dying. Not to mention, Ryoma contributed little to the group and the trials, he was a disposable character through and through. Shuichi laments the loss of potential. He recalls the determined look that the short (and bruised) boy had when he auditioned for the newest season. To think someone like that would become this. 

The horror that everyone displayed over Ryoma Hoshi’s death was exhilarating. Shuichi was glad that he was able to school at least his lips to some extent. His eyes had gone wide from the shock and excitement, and his eyebrows had scrunched up from the happiness, but he kept his mouth hung open. His expression of joy instead looked like one of fear. Shuichi mentally patted himself on the back for acting so well. 

And so, the investigation began. Shuichi found this part to be the most boring out of the game, but he completed it diligently. Kaito Momota was there to cheer him on and add in a little flare so Shuichi supposes it wasn’t all bad. 

(He mentally smacked himself for thinking like that later. Getting attached to a fictional character was ridiculous.) 

.

Kokichi narrowing down the potential culprits to Maki or Kaito and demanding them to fight to the death was very entertaining. Shuichi was half-tempted to agree with Kokichi’s suggestion, but Kokichi probably knew Shuichi had Kaito’s motive video so if Shuichi didn’t speak up, he would be very suspicious. So Shuichi spoke up and Kokichi reacted accordingly. What Shuichi didn’t expect was Kaito suddenly preaching about how he believed in both him and Maki, claiming both weren’t the murderer. 

Shuichi felt a headache from how utterly foolish Kaito sounded, and Kokichi seemed to agree as he insulted Kaito in turn. Maki then revealed crucial information that was very hard to believe. Shuichi wanted to argue against her and cause her to be voted, the idea of the hard-willed assassin despairing over her loner tendencies causing her downfall… now wouldn’t that be hilarious? 

However, this was only the second trial, Shuichi couldn’t afford to let his season end so quickly. He glanced briefly at Kirumi, seeing her meet his eye and freeze up. Shuichi smiled at her and she looked away immediately. 

“Actually, Kaito and I saw Maki too.” 

Oh, Kokichi was not happy at all. Shuichi was content with thwarting the annoying midget’s plans. 

.

Kirumi Tojou coming undone when her crimes were revealed was… suspenseful? Exciting? Fun?

Her response was so human and real that Shuichi had the time of his life as he piled accusation upon accusation to make her felony undeniable. Kirumi put on an even better show when she was finally voted to be the correct culprit and then revealed her reasons for the murder. Her motive video was far fetched, and Shuichi was a little embarrassed for creating such a thing, but it did the job. 

Kokichi Ouma once again acted out of line and revealed Kirumi’s sinister intentions, but Shuichi let that one slide seeing as he didn’t really want the students to start rebelling in the second trial. Kokichi had ended up helping the mastermind he so despised, Shuichi couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Run, Kirumi!” He found himself saying. The rest of the student body started chanting with him, and Shuichi was proud to think that this was an empowering moment. Kirumi ran and ran and ran, she climbed and climbed and climbed, but in the end, her dreams were crushed in front of her and she fell to her death. The vision of the outside world floated down and covered her battered body, granting her one last mercy of covering her exposed body. 

So long Kirumi Tojou, your cooperation was very much appreciated. 

Shuichi didn’t feel sorry at all. 

His tongue throbbed a little, and he tastes the faintest flavor of omelette mixed with blood. It seemed he had accidentally bit his tongue, how strange. 

.

Shuichi picked up Kirumi’s gloves and shoved them into his breast pocket. Kokichi saw him doing that and commented on how gross Shuichi was for pocketing a dead woman’s gloves. 

“Are you gonna jack off with it?” He mocked. 

Shuichi was tempted to say that Kokichi didn’t have room to talk as he was the person who picked a fight with the Ultimate Assassin. Asphyxiation must be a turn-on for him. 

Shuichi opted to blush instead and deny the accusation. 

Kokichi laughed at his discomfort and walked to the elevator. Shuichi hastily followed.


	3. Victim of Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd Trial

Kokichi Ouma was gotten weirdly clingy to him. Shuichi suspects maybe it was because everyone else disliked him with a passion. He wasn’t so terrible as to garner hatred, but he was certainly annoying and found a way to get under everyone’s nerves. 

Shuichi also found himself at a loss for words whenever Kokichi opens his mouth, but he told himself to tolerate the boy. Everyone needed a companion in this hell or else they’d go insane. Granted, Kokichi was already fairly insane, but Shuichi figured there would be no harm playing along with Kokichi. Surely, someone this annoying would never find a way to wiggle his way into Shuichi’s (surprisingly compassionate) heart. 

Speaking of people finding kindred spirits in hell as a coping mechanism, it seemed a cult had formed. Angie Yonaga and her extremely stubborn cult, or the Student Council as they had called it, were a hassle to deal with. Shuichi couldn’t blame them for placing their hope in a supposedly omnipotent being at all. It was their only comfort, no matter how silly it was. He didn’t care at all, to be honest. Pray all they want to this Atua, that god will never save them from this game. If Atua ever helped anyone, the other 52 seasons of Danganronpa wouldn’t have happened at all. 

Kaito haven’t been coming to the nightly training lately, but Shuichi didn’t mind. Spending time away from that optimistic and charismatic astronaut does good for Shuichi’s heart. 

.

Kokichi was strangely endearing, Shuichi caught himself thinking this. 

He bit his thumb in frustration and reprimanded himself. He was getting too caught up in the lives of the cast. 

Usually, the masterminds didn’t stand out and never interacted that often with the rest of the cast (though they did enough in order to not draw attention), but Shuichi was playing such an active role in the storyline that he couldn’t help but get attached. Shuichi never saw himself as someone to get so easily attached to someone, but maybe the thought that a mastermind always gets defeated and punished was making him more vulnerable. 

The more deaths there were, the closer he was to getting uncovered and the closer he was to die. Shuichi had long since made peace with this, he accepted his death the moment he signed up for Danganronpa after all, but maybe his human instinct was telling him to make some happy memories before his inevitable doom. 

Being with Kokichi was certainly entertaining, but it wasn’t exactly happy per se. Shuichi would much rather stay with Kaito, but that man wasn’t coming out of his room anytime soon. Shuichi regrets setting Kaito’s personality to be afraid of the occult. Or maybe he shouldn’t have introduced the revival ritual as a motive in the first place. Well, it was too late now, so Shuichi had to make do with the second most interesting character, which was Kokichi. 

Ah, he could also go with Miu, but that girl made too many sex jokes, which would be very hard to broadcast on public television, not to mention, Shuichi couldn’t keep up with those kinds of jokes. 

“Shuichi, are you a virgin or something?” 

Speaking of inappropriate jokes, Kokichi also occasionally makes them. 

Shuichi felt a blush creep onto his face as he sputters a response. “W-what?” 

“You heard me.” Kokichi’s grin grew wider as Shuichi got even redder. 

“W-why are you asking such a question?” Shuichi cursed himself for the crack in his voice and the stuttering. He never was one who took these jokes well. He was always uncomfortable with them, and his programmed in-game personality made his situation even worse seeing as he was supposed to be a self-conscious nerd. 

“Well, I dunno.” Kokichi hummed, turning his head away to examine his fingernails. 

“You don’t know?” 

“Just kidding!” He placed his arms behind his head. “You really wanna know thaaaat badly, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi pursed his lips and frowned. 

Kokichi waved his hand at him and sighed. “Okay, fiiine. You don’t have to beg me so much, Shuichi!”

Shuichi’s ear was pulled and he felt hot breath on it, causing shivers to run down his spine. He once again felt his face erupt into heat and heard a giggle reverberate into his ear. 

“You get all hot and bothered whenever I get suuuuper close to you. Just like now!” Kokichi’s voice was usually loud, but he kept it low in order to not damage Shuichi’s eardrums (something Shuichi was surprised Kokichi had the compassion to do). 

“I… I do not!” 

“Stop lying! We all know you looooooveeee me, nishishi~” Kokichi pulled away from Shuichi and laughed freely. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel his heart rate pick up. God, why does Kokichi’s laugh sound so melodic? 

“Well, good news, I like you too!” 

“H-huh?” Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up wide-eyed at Kokichi. 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader’s smile only grew wider and he flicked Shuichi’s forehead. “That’s a lie, of course! What, did you really think someone as wonderful as me would fall for someone as plain as you, Shuichi?” he teased. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but feel betrayed as he looked down at his hands, his fingers clenching along with his heart in a way he had never experienced before. It almost felt like how he felt when he saw Kaede die. Shuichi shook the thought out of his head. He shouldn’t think of people who lost the game, they would only weigh him down. 

“You’re quite mean, Kokichi.” Shuichi opted to pout instead of lash out. He had to keep a good repertoire with the cast after all. 

Kokichi only laughed, and Shuichi couldn’t help but smile in response. 

Getting attached and living the best few months of his life before he is sentenced to death… it didn’t sound to bad. Might as well enjoy the time he (and by proxy the rest of the cast) has left. 

.

Angie’s death was predictable. It wasn’t all horrifying in the least, most of the students who weren’t part of the Student Council all looked as if they expected it. The only shocking part of the discovery of her body were the wax effigies hung upside-down like some sort of screwed-up ritual. Her body bled the unnatural pink blood and she laid there as if she was simply sleeping. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but sigh internally. This would no doubt be the most boring chapter in the season. No one really cared for the trio that made up Tenko, Himiko, and Angie. No one really cared for the murderer, Korekiyo either. The audience reception for them were very lukewarm. 

This was just a filler chapter. 

Korekiyo was programmed to be a fucked up murderer with a sister complex, he could’ve at least attempted to make the discovery more flashy. The effigies were an excellent, but couldn’t he have cut up her body and placed the limbs to resemble more of a ritual? That kind of gruesome sight would at least make this chapter more memorable, and no one would question it with how creepy Korekiyo’s character is. 

Shuichi laughed to himself when he thought about the site of a nervous boy with silky long hair auditioning to fulfill the dying wishes of his Danganronpa obsessed sister. With his veteran knowledge of Danganronpa, Shuichi knows how disappointed she must be to see the boring fate of her pathetic little brother. Or maybe she would be sad? That didn’t seem likely, people who loved Danganronpa enough to send someone to participate in their stead were probably just as crazy and sociopathic as Shuichi. 

Korekiyo continued to disappoint when he suggested the seance, something that would dig his grave quite literally. At the very least it was interesting and staved off the boredom for a few minutes. 

The loud crack in the darkness signified the end of another two lives.

Tenko’s death practically created as much of a locked-room murder mystery as Angie’s death. Korekiyo was a creative bastard when it came to murders. If he was let out like this, he would be easily able to create many unsolvable murder mysteries. Too bad though, his ambitious gamble doomed him, he would never be able to escape the execution. 

(Seeing Kokichi all bloodied up and lying deadly still on the floor during the investigation was very terrifying and almost made Shuichi die of a heart attack. He thinks it must be only because a triple murder has never happened before, but his heart told him it was because of feelings for Kokichi that shouldn’t exist.)

.

No one cried for Korekiyo’s death. 

Shuichi thinks, not even the people across the screen, not even Korekiyo’s beloved sister would have cried over the death of someone as pathetic as Korekiyo Shinguji. His punishment was a practical joke in it of itself, being baptized by his sister after dying. Ha ha ha. 

Kokichi surprisingly subverted Shuichi’s expectations once again and pushed Himiko to the breaking point, causing her to let out her bottled up anguish, prompting everyone else to start bawling as well. 

Everyone spent an hour bawling their eyes out, and Shuichi couldn’t help but think how nice it would be if Kokichi pushed Shuichi to the breaking point and make Shuichi spill out his inner feelings. Shuichi’s interested in seeing what his inner feelings are. Who in the world knows him beyond his facade? No one, not even himself. He might as well hide behind the mask Korekiyo always wears because it makes no difference. 

.

Shuichi picks up Korekiyo’s hat, the only part of his attire that isn’t drenched in boiling oil. It had fallen off after he fell down the pit.

Tsumugi spots him and smiles at him. 

“You’re too kind, Shuichi. Mourning for someone as despicable as him isn’t something typical people would do.” 

Well, he wasn’t typical now was he. 

“Maybe he was a victim of circumstance.” Shuichi muttered. 

Of course Korekiyo was, everyone but Shuichi was a victim of circumstance. Korekiyo could’ve lived a perfectly normal life (save for the death of his sister, but he was strong enough to get past it and move on), but Danganronpa ruined his life and his reputation. Shuichi could already hear the cruel laughter of the audience, no remorse for Korekiyo’s death. This would be the same laughter they would end Shuichi’s death with. Cruel, cold, and unforgiving. 

Shuichi places the hat on his head, it was too big for him. His old cap worked better after all, Shuichi so desperately wanted to hide beneath it now. 

Well, it’s no use, his fate is already set in stone and he has no regrets. 

Or so he tells himself as he walks to the elevator, Tsumugi following him.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th Trial. 
> 
> Shuichi is really gay. He crushes the heart of the guy he is gay for.

“The mastermind is a complete psychopath.” Shuichi tells Kaito one day unprompted. 

The Ultimate Astronaut was definitely confused. 

“Think about it. Someone who watches the death of teenagers and willingly causing more of those deaths no matter how gruesome, no matter how emotionally painful it is… can’t possibly be sane in the head, right?” 

Kaito scoffed. “You’re goddamn right about that. I guess that narrows down the suspect list a lot. Not many people here fit that description.” 

Shuichi chuckled and shook his head. Kaito was really too naive, he would no doubt trust anyone who wasn’t as much of a jerk as Kokichi. Anyone who pretends to be normal and compassionate to the smallest degree would no doubt gain Kaito’s trust easily. The only way for Kaito to distrust someone was if they were blatantly evil. He would probably be the most annoying to deal with when revealing the true mastermind. 

“That sounds like you’re only thinking of one guy as the mastermind, Kaito.”

“Aghh…” Kaito scratched the back of his mind. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… ugh, I dunno, man. I’m not the brightest crayon in the box, deducing the real identities of people is kinda your job you know?” He flashed a thumbs up at Shuichi. “So you can’t let me down, Shuichi!”

Shuichi curled his lips. 

“I won’t.”

Taking a page from Kokichi’s book, that’s a lie, of course.

.

Miu was blatantly obvious with what she was intending to do in the Neo World Program. She was extremely insistent, and Shuichi was positive no one would have agreed to the idea of diving into the suspicious virtual world if it weren’t for the “Secret of the Outside World” that was hidden inside of it. 

Shuichi was honestly surprised Kokichi would suggest to reuse that motive when it would lead to his murder if he didn’t tread carefully. Judging by the way Kokichi lead Gonta by the nose the moment the students entered the virtual world, Shuichi thinks Kokichi is beginning to make good on his manipulation skills. Would this finally be the chapter where the friendly giant commits murder? Oh how exciting! 

If Miu had just been patient, maybe Kokichi would’ve figured out a way to get everyone out of the killing game, but she had grown desperate thanks to Shuichi tampering with her character assets a few days prior. 

Kokichi normally would’ve just avoided Miu and not jump at her bait, but he was acting irrational with the latest trial over and the lost of three companions. He could’ve spared Miu from a gruesome death, he could’ve spared Gonta from a gruesome punishment, but he instead opted to off Miu rather than use everyone to convince her to stop. Miu was one who gave in easily to pressure after all. If everyone ganged up on her, she would give up on the murder. 

Ah, but people wouldn’t believe him either way. Kokichi had basically doomed himself with his lies and antisocial behavior. He had practically outed himself as the one who shouldn’t be trusted, so even if Kokichi pointed out that Miu wanted to kill him, no one would believe him. 

“Not to mention, most would probably want him dead anyways.” Shuichi murmured to himself, causing Tsumugi to look his way. 

“Did you say something, Shuichi?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Shuichi waved her off and then a loud crashing sound resonated followed shortly by Kiibo’s voice. 

Shuichi followed Tsumugi to find the source of the sounds, meeting the newest murderer outside. Gonta was a surprisingly good actor or maybe it was because there were limited facial movements with his virtual body. His panicked expression only made it seem like he was uneasy with the suspicious crash and scream, not because he was guilty for killing Miu. 

The virtual world was fantastic! It practically created the perfect murder, and no one would be the wiser without Shuichi’s help. 

Should Shuichi even help out in this trial? He wasn’t even part of the action this time around (much like he wasn’t all the other times besides Kaede’s trial), and he was getting a little tired with the accusing and presenting evidence to a decreasing cast whose collective brain cells dropped to the negatives. 

This was the easiest case so far in terms of the murder method and the way Miu’s body was disposed of. If and when the students figure out the trick behind the wall at the edge of the map and the loading point, the puzzle pieces would be connected easily. 

Well, that is if they figure it out. 

.

Unexpectedly, Monotaro had glitched and defected to the student’s side. Shuichi couldn’t help but bite the inside of his mouth to repress his urge to destruct the stupid robot right then and there. Maki wasn’t very cooperative in the case, mainly because she was being moody or something and Kaito couldn’t cooperate because of Kokichi insisting that a potential suspect can’t tag along in the investigation. That and also because Kokichi didn’t want a third wheel.

(Shuichi couldn’t help but find that strangely cute. Possessive and cute.)

Unexpectedly, Kokichi had become Shuichi’s newest sidekick, or at least for this case only. Kokichi’s been taking his antics up a notch, it’s painfully obvious that he’s getting antsy with catching the mastermind. Even though Kokichi knew exactly who the culprit was for this case’s murder, he continued to play innocent… in order to sniff Shuichi out? Shuichi coudln’t help but find that stupid, if a trial was able to unmask the mastermind, Kaede’s death wouldn’t have been so fruitless. 

(Kokichi’s still cute though, even if his attempt was stupid.)

Unexpectedly, Gonta hadn’t remembered anything from the virtual world. Shuichi caught himself thinking that maybe it was a mercy that someone as kind and gentle as Gonta didn’t have to remember the pain of killing such a dear friend and the crushing “reality” of the outside world. Shuichi pressed his lips tightly together and scolded himself for feeling sorry for his pawn. That is uncharacteristic of him. Even if Gonta was sweet and wanted to help everyone even at the cost of himself, even if Gonta had comforted Shuichi with many things despite not being the brightest to know what Shuichi was sad over. Even if Gonta was all that and more, Shuichi shouldn’t ever think of Gonta as a friend. 

Shuichi let out a sigh. He was so tired. He didn’t want to do this anymore. 

Unexpectedly, Kokichi had begun to insist that everyone depends on Shuichi for everything, that Shuichi was carrying the class trials, that Shuichi was really all that was needed to survive this killing game. The others weren’t happy that Kokichi was the one saying that, but they had to agree that Shuichi was indeed important.

(Cute. Cute. Cute.) 

Did Kokichi realize that Shuichi didn’t want to do much this trial? That’s why he was placing so much pressure on him? Or had Kokichi caught on to Shuichi’s identity and was attempting to get Shuichi to crack under the pressure of everyone depending on him? 

It was cute he was trying so hard.

.

The trial came far too quickly. 

Kokichi coming out and admitting he was the one who controlled Gonta into murdering Miu was unexpected indeed. It was like he wanted everyone to think of him as someone evil, but what good what that do anyways? Shuichi couldn’t quite understand what Kokichi was trying to do with all this meticulous planning and reputation-building, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good for Shuichi. 

Kokichi was so insistent on letting Shuichi do all the work because he always does, then stealing his spotlight from him because Shuichi was doing all the work. The same argument can be used for contradicting actions, and Shuichi was getting a headache from keeping up with Kokichi’s antics. 

(Shuichi couldn’t really be mad though.)

Kaito’s stubbornness was also getting on Shuichi’s (and Kokichi’s) nerves. 

“God, you’re supposed to be the Hinata in this game, but you’re so much more…ugh.” Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to curse Kaito out so badly, but he had an image to keep up. 

“The Hinawhat?” Kaito cocked an eyebrow. 

“Oh, nothing!” 

Shuichi ended up accusing the kindhearted Gonta, and Shuichi could see the disappointment in Kaito’s eyes. Shuichi could tell that their relationship wouldn’t be repaired anytime soon. 

Then again, maybe it was better that way. Kaito hating Shuichi this early on would make the truth less painful for Kaito. 

(Shuichi’s traitorous heart once again whispered in his ear that Shuichi was just using that as an excuse because he was completely distraught over the broken friendship.) 

Kokichi punched Kaito, and Kaito’s terminal illness was revealed to the rest of the student body. 

Shuichi pointed his accusing finger at Kokichi while he shielded Kaito from Kokichi’s view. He told Kokichi that he was pathetic, Shuichi told Kokichi that he would always be alone and that no one wanted him. 

Shuichi told himself that he felt nothing. Nothing for Kokichi, who was now alone, alone, alone because Shuichi had abandoned him. Nothing for Kaito, who Shuichi doomed with his programmed illness. Shuichi told himself that maybe he shouldn’t have written his own personality as an empathetic, kind, and nervous detective because his heartbeat was deafening him now.

Kaito’s hand slipped into Shuichi’s shaking ones as Kokichi turned around with cold eyes that bore holes into Shuichi’s skull. Kaito squeezed encouragingly, but the sticky wetness of Kaito’s blood on his palm made Shuichi feel sick to the stomach. Kokichi tilted his head at Shuichi, stating that he was bored yet again, but Shuichi didn’t miss the slightly trembling hand that Kokichi rested on his hip. 

Shuichi felt like he would throw up right then and there. He was so sick. Sick of this killing game he devised, sick of these stupid feelings, sick of the deaths. But Shuichi couldn’t do anything, he had to see this through to the end -- he was the bad guy. Villains don’t deserve to feel sick, villains don’t deserve the friends flocking around him (even if they were fake preprogrammed personalities). Kaito’s hand squeezed harder as he coughed up more blood. Shuichi turned around and placed on his Ultimate Detective mask, pretending to be worried for Kaito. 

And maybe he really was, but that’s something that he only knows. No one would find out that this pathetic mastermind had changed from the sick and demented boy he really was into a broken, sobbing mess. 

.

Shuichi picked up Gonta’s broken glasses, ones that Gonta didn’t really need because of his perfect vision but he wore nonetheless. Shuichi places the spectacles onto the bridge of his nose and squints. It obscures his vision and he could not see anything. Shuichi thinks how great it would be if he really couldn’t see anything. 

Kiibo spots him and offers to fix the glasses in his Ultimate Lab. Shuichi declines. 

“It’s better this way. Kinda like a reminder of what happened to him.” 

And as a reminder of how broken the world was to allow such a killing game to exist. Shuichi stared through the cracks of the glass and sighed before pulling them off. He walked to the elevator with Kiibo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooh, shithara develops feelings!!!!


	5. A Need To Stop It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot starts diverging

Kokichi goes missing for a few days after the trial. Shuichi felt like following in Kokichi’s footsteps, but he couldn’t afford to raise suspicion. Shuichi had come so far, he couldn’t not give the others the closure they needed. They needed to reveal the mastermind, they needed someone to blame and hate. And more importantly, Shuichi needed to save the lives of the remaining students. 

The cast was getting desperate, the audience was getting anxious and the world needed a conclusion. 

Shuichi concocted a flashback light one night, determined to end the killing game. In it, it would explain about Junko Enoshima and everyone’s fanaticism with her and her killing game. The Remnants of Despair would be a good guise Shuichi could use to reveal his mastermind status. In the light, he added that the person behind this mess was a boy that everyone knew well, a boy that hid himself behind masks and lies. 

He placed the flashback light in the locker for later before going to bed. The next morning, Kaito rallied everyone into the gym to plan to defeat Monokuma. Kokichi wasn’t there, but he appeared soon enough with a bomb and some giant toy hammers. 

Everyone was alarmed, Shuichi even more so. Shuichi had everything planned out, why was Kokichi suddenly acting now? He was ruining Shuichi’s plans!

“Kokichi, stop this, please! We can work together to find and defeat the mastermind!” Shuichi pleaded with the boy, but he didn’t budge. The others were displeased with Shuichi’s attempts. 

This was bad, everyone was already antagonizing Kokichi when he wasn’t even the main villain! 

Kokichi then offered the electrohammers to everyone, earning Maki’s ire and her attempting to strangle him yet again. Shuichi was at a lost as to what to do. 

.

Things went exactly like Kokichi had planned. The group passed through the Death Road of Despair and saw the secret of the outside world. It was a last minute resort Shuichi had planned at the beginning to make everyone submit to despair, but now all Shuichi felt was emptiness. 

Along with the depleting oxygen, Shuichi felt his hopes get sucked out from him when Kokichi appeared and revealed himself to be the mastermind. He told everyone how utterly hopeless everything was, how he was controlling everything and how everyone should loathe him. The despairing students readily ate his words up and Shuichi couldn’t do anything. 

What kind of mastermind was he if he was so helpless to something this simple? He could just reveal his identity right now… but would anyone believe him? Just like how everyone believed there was no shred of good in Kokichi, everyone believed there was no shred of evil in Shuichi. The two of them were two sides of the same coin, and Shuichi was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Kokichi had somehow gained control of the Exisals, further damning his fate. He kidnapped Kaito, the symbol of hope between the remaining survivors (and by far the rowdiest and most optimistic). 

Kokichi was doomed to die. 

Shuichi saw the hatred brimming in Maki’s eyes and the way she clenched her fists so tightly they turned white… she was bloodlust. 

And Shuichi couldn’t do a goddamn thing. 

.

Shuichi laid in his bed, toying with Kaede’s hairpins. All the mementos of the dead students lay strewn all around his bed. Rantaro’s earrings, Kaede’s hairpins, Ryoma’s handcuffs, Kirumi’s gloves, Angie’s necklace, Tenko’s hair ribbon, Korekiyo’s hat, Miu’s choker, and Gonta’s glasses. 

Shuichi rolled over and felt some of the mementos poke at his side. 

“What do I do?” He asks to no one in particular. He gripped Kaede’s hairpin and placed it to his chest. 

“I’m so pathetic, it’s like I’m praying to a dead, not to mention fake, person.” He laughed bitterly. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kaede would forgive him for being so horrible. Probably not, at least not her real personality. 

He heard a knock at the door. He didn’t want to open it, but the knocking continued. 

Begrudgingly, he trudged over to the door and turned the knob. Maki stood there, same as always but her eyes were colder than before. 

“Meet me in the cafeteria in 15 minutes.” 

“W-what?” 

Maki grimaced and glared up at Shuichi, causing him to jump. “You should take a shower, it seems you haven’t in days. You look horrible.” and with that, she walked away. 

Was… was Maki worried about him? 

Shuichi smiled. God, when had he gotten so attached to these make-believe characters?

Oh, he’s seen this happen many times before now that he thinks about it. He’s seen a lot of Danganronpa fans create original characters to insert into their favorite Danganronpa seasons. He had hated those kinds of people with a passion, he didn’t want those stupid stupid OCs messing with the already perfect plot line of the season. But now he understood how those creators felt. They loved their OCs no matter how much crap they’re put through or how fucked-up they are. Shuichi clutched at his heart and laughed again, but it was shakier than he expected. 

He couldn’t afford to let any of them die, not anymore. He was far too invested and his heart had become far too soft. 

.

Maki found his Flashback Light, the one he had discarded after Kokichi foiled his plans. Shuichi felt his heart sink when he saw it sitting atop the dining table. 

Maki found his Flashback Light. 

Maki found his Flashback Light. 

Maki found his Flashback Light. 

Maki found his Flashback Light. 

“Maki… is that…?” Himiko pointed out. God, the rest of them looked horrible. Shuichi felt guilty for putting them through all this. 

“Yes, I found it in the locker of one of the classrooms.” 

“In the locker? Why were you searching through there?” Tsumugi spoke up this time. 

“I had too much time on my hands.” 

The rest of them let out a half-hearted laugh at Maki’s attempt at a joke. She didn’t seem to mind that her joke wasn’t that funny and instead went over and grabbed the light. 

“What’s the point anyways?” Tsumugi sighed. “What’s the point of knowing the truth when we already know the results?” 

Shuichi latched onto her words. “That’s right. We don’t need to know the truth in that Flashback Light because it’s useless. Knowing it won’t change the fact that the world outside is ruined and we have nowhere to go back to. We don’t need to use the Flashback Light.” 

Maki’s expression grew murderous. “Do you want to die?” 

Actually, yes, Shuichi was tempted to reply but he kept silent. 

“You were all better than this. We still have to rescue Kaito.” 

She shone the light and the falsified truth was revealed. Tsumugi hung her mouth open in shock, Kiibo had an expression that Shuichi didn’t think robots could make and Himiko was clutching to her skirt. 

“Yes…! I can vividly remember everything now!” Kiibo cried out. 

“Y-yeah… how could we have forgotten something so important?” Tsumugi’s stuttered out. “We were students of Hope’s Peak Academy!” 

Himiko jutted a finger out to point at nothing in particular. “We were the symbols of hope entrusted with the survival of humanity!” 

“Except… for one person.” Maki placed a finger to her cheek and looked down. “Kokichi Ouma, the mastermind behind this killing game… the real identity of his secret organization… they were the Remnants of Despair. The Flashback Light even says the mastermind was a man who hid behind lies. That’s Kokichi without a doubt.” 

Shuichi felt his blood run cold. Oh no, the stupid Flashback Light that he made to reveal his identity had ended up damning Kokichi even further! The air in the room seemed to have gotten hotter as everyone looked up with determined looks. They were determined to defeat Kokichi once and for all, fueled by the knowledge that he was no one good. 

Himiko pulled her hat down. “Of course. It’s so obvious… someone who would make a killing game like this could only be the Ultimate Despair.” 

Or they could be a fucked up world bloodthirsty to watch innocent teens die by each other’s hands while crying out desperately for help to no avail. 

“Wait a minute… if Kokichi was a worshipper of Junko Enoshima… why would he abandon it?” Shuichi tried to defuse some of the suspicion, but Tsumugi threw a wrench in his logic. 

“Because he got bored, no? He abandoned it.” she said. 

“Geez… wanting to feel the despair of having your elaborate plan ruined, that’s sure like the Ultimate Despair.” Himiko huffed. 

Maki bit at her thumb, the murderous glint in her eye not obvious to anyone but Shuichi. 

Kiibo then proceeded to rant about becoming the Ultimate Hope to counter the Ultimate Despair and Shuichi felt his leg hold him in place like lead and his throat freeze over. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t move. 

He needed to do something, or else there would be more unnecessary deaths! But he was afraid, so afraid of doing anything. His ingrained senses told him if he acted now, he would die earlier.

So what if he sacrifices Kokichi to Maki? So what if Maki would seek out Kokichi to kill him? So what if Kokichi was innocent? He was just a pawn! If he could help his creator live for a few more days, he should be grateful! 

Shuichi didn’t want to die. 

Shuichi was afraid of dying. 

Shuichi didn’t want his characters to die either. 

But Shuichi was afraid of dying. 

Shuichi wanted to slap himself for thinking that. His previous personality was crude, it was evil and unforgiving, self-centered and despicable. He knew he couldn’t change who he was, no matter how much longer he spends with his stupid Ultimate Detective personality. That’s why… it’s better for him to die instead of these innocent students. They deserve to live. 

“Kokichi’s plan to give us the Flashback Light and make us despair has failed! Instead of giving up, we are now stronger than before! We already know who the traitor among us is, there is nothing left for us to fear!” Kiibo triumphantly declared, chorused by the other three girls. 

All four of them noticed Shuichi’s silence. 

“Shuichi? What’s wrong?” Tsumugi asked. 

Shuichi looked up and smiled at her. He looked over at Maki and knew immediately that she was planning to kill Kokichi tonight. 

He wouldn’t let her. 

He’ll stop her now.

“I have something to show you guys, actually.” He turned and began to walk towards the door. There was silence before he heard robotic steps coming towards him. 

“Something to show us? What is it, Shuichi?” Kiibo grabbed his shoulder. 

Shuichi chuckled at him. “It’s to help us defeat the mastermind.” He said. At that, Kiibo was more than happy to tag along, the other girls following a moment after. 

He led them to the girl’s bathroom and without hesitance, he pushed the door open. 

Maki sputtered in surprise and grabbed Shuichi’s arm. 

“What are you doing!?” She yelled at him, her grip almost crushing Shuichi’s arm. 

“It’s important.” he gave her the most serious gaze he could muster. Maki glared at him but let his arm go. 

Once the five of them were in the bathroom, Shuichi opened the first stall and pressed his hand to the wall. The wall opened up immediately, causing many of the students to take a step back and gasp in shock. 

“What... is this?” Himiko asked. 

Shuichi ignored her and walked down the stairs. The stairs led to his secret room. The other students gasped again and began to explore the space. 

“This… this is Rantaro’s!” Tsumugi picked up the monopad on the table. Everyone gathered around her and examined the device. Tsumugi opened it and read the message out loud. 

“We… we should examine Rantaro’s lab. I think it recently opened up.” 

“But isn’t it closed?” Himiko pointed out.

“That is not a problem! I have made adjustments to blast through obstacles, all materials from my Ultimate Lab!” 

“So you ended up relying on the very robotic parts you don’t like, huh Kiibo?” 

Kiibo’s ahoge dropped as he looked down on the floor. “I… figured that I needed to help everyone any way I can, even if it means I can’t become the human that I wanted to be.” 

No one responded to that, it was an awkward topic. 

The group found a shot-put ball in the trash can with a pink strand attached to it. Then they turned to the elephant in the room and flipped the fabric covering the large object off. What laid underneath was a large tank containing a huge Monokuma head. The head came to life and started to speak, introducing itself as a Monokuma making machine. 

“Then make a Monokuma right now! Give birth to one!” Tsumugi shouted out. Everyone else chorused the same thought. 

Himiko, “Give birth to a Monokuma! I bet you can’t do it!”

Kiibo, “How can we believe you’re the Motherkuma if you don’t give birth to a Monokuma?” 

Shuichi, “That’s right, we can only believe it once we see you make a Monokuma with our own eyes.” 

Maki, “Just hurry up and give birth to one already.” 

“I can only make a Monokuma when the specific person says ‘Give birth’.” was the Motherkuma’s reply. 

“So only Kokichi can command to make one huh…” Maki bit her fingernail again. She huffed and walked back out of the secret entrance. Everyone scurried after her. Maki walked really fast. 

The group then made their way to Rantaro’s lab and found the laptop with a cryptic message left by the Rantaro Amami of the past. All but Shuichi were surprised. 

“Hey… come to think of it, why do you know all this, Shuichi?” Tsumugi finally asked. “First the secret entrance to the secret room and then that Rantaro’s lab had… this thing?” 

“We’re going to hold one last class trial.” Shuichi responded, not quite answering Tsumugi’s question. 

.

It didn’t take much to disable the Exisals around Monokuma. All Shuichi had to do was bash them a little bit with the electrohammers. The others wouldn’t be all that happy with Shuichi using the electrohammers like that, but they weren’t there to tell him not to use their resources seeing as Shuichi had them preoccupied with the discovery of the Flashback Light room and the Nanokumas. 

He bent down and smiled at Monokuma. 

“Hey. Let’s end this game already, okay?” 

Monokuma simply laughed.


	6. The Final Trial

The Fifth and final class trial drew near and Shuichi could feel his heart pound erratically in his chest as he descended the elevator alone. The other students had already gone down before him and he was alone, just like how he always was and how he always would be. He held himself in his arms and rocked himself back and forth. 

“It’s just death. Nothing big.” he reassured himself. Of course, he knew that it was more than just death. He had planned every excruciating punishment imaginable for himself when he was discovered as the mastermind. Shuichi knew he was scared. But he knew even more than the fear of death, he was afraid of the inevitable rejection and hatred his companions would throw at him once they find out. He shook his head and steeled his nerves before plastering a determined look on his face and walked out of the elevator. 

Seeing Maki strangling Kokichi the moment he stepped out… well it was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Maki, calm down!” Shuichi ran to Maki and attempted to pry her away from Kokichi. The little boy continued to laugh in her face. 

“Having this trial is useless!” he mocked. “We all know that I’m the mastermind, you can’t do anything to punish me! I can just use the Exisals anyways!” 

“Actually, you can’t. I disabled them this afternoon. It’ll take a while for them to go back on.” Shuichi finally managed to loosen Maki’s grip a little bit, but she was still holding on strong. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re innocent like Shuichi claims or if you’re the mastermind, without Kaito as hostage and without your Exisals, I’ll strangle you to death right here and now!” She screamed. “Shuichi, let go!”

“No! We can’t have you become a murderer! Not when this killing game is about to end!” 

“About to end?! Kokichi already says we can’t do anything to punish him! Monokuma is under his control anyways, why would Monokuma ever punish his boss!?” 

“If Monokuma really is the puppet of Kokichi, then explain why we’re even having this trial!? Kokichi could’ve easily just said no!” 

“Well, that’s easy!” Kokichi piped up. “I decided to humor you guys since you were soooo desperate!” 

Oh my god, shut up Kokichi. Shuichi was basically giving Kokichi a get-out-of-death card, why is he continuing to argue back? 

“Upupupu! Actually, that’s wrong!” 

All eyes turned to Monokuma, who made his grand entrance to sit atop the throne. 

“Stupid bear, shut up!” Kokichi screeched, struggling harder in Maki’s grip. 

“That I will not! I’ve had enough of you throwing a wrench in my plans! Normally I wouldn’t interfere, but after what you did with the Exisals, it’s officially gone too far, young man!” 

“That’s right!” and then 5 colorful bears popped out of nowhere, each with their stupid gimmick. Shuichi rolled his eyes, why did he create them again? They were annoying and contributed next to nothing besides giving Monokuma an advantage with controlling the Exisals. 

“What do you mean by ‘that’s wrong’ Monokuma?” Kiibo asked, only for Monokuma to ignore him, continuing to be cryptid to avoid giving away too much information. 

“Let the trial begin!” Monokuma announced, causing everyone to be brought back to their podiums, Maki’s grip being ripped away from Kokichi. 

The boy coughed as he was finally free and caressed his growing bruise softly. “Stupid murderer…” 

Maki once again lunged at Kokichi, but Kaito held her down. She looked at him in surprise and Kaito shook his head. She gritted her teeth and stood still in her spot, still glaring at Kokichi but not making a move. 

“Anyways!” Shuichi clapped to gain everyone’s attention. “This trial is one to reveal who the true mastermind is!” 

“The true mastermind? If it’s not Kokichi, where could they be hiding?” Kiibo asked.

“It’s one of us.” 

“That’s impossible!” Tsumugi cried out, clutching her chest. “We already agreed that we can trust everyone here! Why must we doubt everyone again? The mastermind could very well be hiding somewhere in this academy!” 

“That’s wrong. The Flashback Light room proves it.” 

“Flashback Light room?” Kaito tilted his head in confusion. 

Tsumugi and Kiibo promptly explained their discovery of the Flashback Light room and the options that were presented on the screen. 

“So you’re saying you can make Flashback Lights all nilly-willy and some of them have facts that contradict each other? That’s so stupid I might throw up.” Kokichi looked at his fingernails in disinterest.

Shuichi inhaled deeply and proceeded to explain. “The Flashback Light room was in a disguised classroom. If the mastermind truly was hiding in the academy, they wouldn’t have to disguise the room but instead have it as a secret room, no? The fact that it has to be disguised and out in the open like that would mean that the mastermind had to get to the room without suspicion… meaning they were out in the open all the time.”

“Like I said, it’s me of course.” Kokichi hummed. “Though I don’t really have to hide it anymore.”

“Monokuma already called you out.” Maki interjected.

“Oh???” Kokichi cooed. “Are you standing up for me, Maki Roll?”

“Don’t call me by that name! I’m just calling you out on your BS, stop lying all the time! You deserve to die as a Remnant of Despair! If it weren’t for Shuichi starting this trial, I would’ve killed you tonight!” Maki slammed her hand on the podium, causing many of the students to jump in their spots. 

“Remnant of Despair…?” Both Kokichi and Kaito were visibly confused. 

“That’s right!” Tsumugi pointed an accusing finger at Kokichi. “Only worshippers of Junko Enoshima would be so happy through this game and even outright enjoying death! We all saw you laughing during the trials and you outright admitted you manipulated Gonta to kill Miu!” 

“Who the hell is Junko Enoshitma? And the fuck is a Remnant of Despair? Stop spouting random words everywhere!” Kaito slammed his fists together, his face distorting into an ugly and confused one. 

Shuichi sighed and explained the memories Flashback Light to everyone.   
“And at the end, it told us that the mastermind was a boy who hid behind masks and lies, and that he was someone everyone trusted.” he concluded. 

“Trusted? No, that Flashback Light said it was someone everyone knew well.” Maki interrupted. “Those are two different things. With the real explanation, we can confidently narrow down the mastermind to Kokichi.” 

“Except that’s wrong.” Shuichi interjected. “No one knows much about Kokichi.” 

“That’s a pretty bold thing to say, Shuichi! I’m a pretty open person, you know!” Kokichi chirped. “Ah well, that’s a lie. I can’t really argue there, can I? Nishishi~” 

“How conceited can you get?” Kaito leaned forward in his podium, eyes scrunching up and glaring as hard as he could at Kokichi. 

“Oooh, scary~” Kokichi taunted. 

“We know you’re a perpetual liar and that you are the leader of the Remnants of Despair. That’s quite enough information to say you’re the mastermind!” Tsumugi accused. 

“Right… but before that, why don’t we look back at Rantaro Amami’s case?” Shuichi clapped once again to gain everyone’s attention. 

“Nyeh… Why do we need to do that? It was proven that Kaede was the murderer.” Himiko huffed, looking to the side and letting her head droop. 

“Don’t you think the way Kaede killed Rantaro was a little suspicious?” 

“Suspicious? I don’t really…” 

“It’s highly implausible that all the factors in Kaede’s plan would go flawlessly and hit Rantaro square over the head in order to kill him. There were a lot of factors she had to leave up to chance.” 

“Why do we need to look back at this case anyways? It’s not gonna help us find the mastermind! And we don’t need to, because it’s me!” Kokichi butted in, very intent on ruining Shuichi’s plans even to his dying breath. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but find his efforts endearing rather than annoying. He smiled at Kokichi. “That’s the one lie out of your mouth that I will never believe.” 

Kokichi’s face turned black. “It’s the truth.” he hissed.

Maki slammed a foot down, and Shuichi could’ve sworn he felt a slight tremor where he was standing. “Why are you covering for Kokichi, Shuichi!? After all the things he’s done, you still insist he’s not the mastermind! He’s clearly the most evil of us all! All of this is his fault!” 

“Maki Roll knows what’s up!” Kokichi giggled and put his arms behind his head, swaying from side to side. 

“Don’t you dare call me that!” 

“Calm down. None of this is his fault. There’s someone more evil than Kokichi among us. And I need all of your help to uncover who they… who he is.” 

Monokuma laughed in his seat and everyone turned to him. 

“What’s so funny?” Kaito growled. 

“Upupupu~ It’s just that Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, is being very… damning right now!” Monokuma chuckled, the Monokubs laughing with him, clearly clueless as to what was going on but still humoring their father. 

“Damning? What do you mean, Monokuma?” Shuichi looked up at the robot bear and suppressed a glare to instead give Monokuma a confused expression. Stupid bear, just shut up and be a good mascot. 

Monokuma didn’t say anything back and Shuichi sighed before turning back to everyone. He then proceeded to explain the truth behind Rantaro’s murder, or at least the improvised version going by the belief that it wasn’t Kaede’s shot-put ball that killed Rantaro. Rather, it was a setup by the mastermind, who was getting anxious from the lack of murder and seeing that Kaede’s murder plan failed, decided to give her a helping hand. Shuichi presented the use of the secret room, the 30 second camera interval, and the shot-put ball with the strand of pink on it in the trash can of the secret room as evidence. 

“But no one was with Rantaro at the time, how could the mastermind kill him and then leave the secret room without anyone noticing?” Tsumugi asked at the end of the explanation. 

“Ah yes, for that, there’s the secret entrance.” 

“Secret entrance… oh, the girl’s bathroom!” 

“Right, let’s go over everyone’s alibis for the murder. The only people who could’ve gone to the bathroom were… me and Tsumugi… and also those who didn’t have an alibi, Kokichi, Kiibo, and Ryoma.” 

“Oh wow, it’s Tsumugi.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

“W-What!?” The girl gasped in horror. “I’m not!” 

“Who else could’ve gone to the girl’s bathroom and gotten away without anyone noticing something strange?” Maki lowered her voice into a dangerously dark tone. 

“I swear I’m not! You guys have to believe me! I went to the bathroom for a only a while and came right back!” 

“She’s right.” Shuichi agreed. “Rantaro died at 9:10 pm, and Korekiyo stated that Tsumugi was back in the dining hall at 9:00 pm. It was too early for her to do anything that could kill Rantaro.” 

Himiko, “Maybe… he bled to death for 10 minutes after getting hit by the ball?” 

“No, the Monopad said he died from the force of the impact, not from blood loss. It was a quick and merciful death.” Kiibo refuted, putting an emphasis on ‘merciful’.

Kaito, “Wait, if Tsumugi’s not the culprit, then who else could’ve gone into the girl’s bathroom?” 

Kokichi, “Wouldn’t that leave my beloved Shuichi?” 

Maki once again slammed a foot into the ground, and she nearly jumped out of her podium to strangle Kokichi. Shuichi saw this coming and held her down. “Maki, don’t be irrational!” 

“I’ll sew that lying mouth shut!” She snarled, her hand clawing at the air in front of Kokichi. The boy simply blew a raspberry, causing Maki to go into an even larger rage.

“No, if any guy could’ve gone without any witnesses, then you or Kiibo could’ve done it too! You didn’t have any alibis!” Himiko raised her voice, pointing a finger at Kokichi. Everyone was once again against Kokichi, all enraged that he would dare accuse Shuichi. 

Shuichi felt a headache coming on. Why was everyone so in love with raising a finger to accuse someone else? Is it for the dramatic effect? Maybe he should’ve cut off everyone’s fingers at the beginning of the semester… or not, he would never do that kind of thing now. 

“Everyone calm down. If Kokichi or Kiibo had gone, I would’ve seen them coming out of the girl’s bathroom when I was leaving the boy’s bathroom, no?” 

“Shuichi, why are you standing up for Kokichi? You’re basically damning yourself!” Tsumugi exclaimed, then held her hands to her mouth as she let out a gasp. “It’s just like Monokuma said!” 

“There’s no way Shuichi would be the mastermind. We already agreed that Kokichi is the mastermind way before this.” 

“Ooooh, so now you guys bring that up. When it’s convenient for you.” Kokichi huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Shuichi tightened his grip on Maki’s arm and he could see Kaito place a hand on Maki’s shoulder too. Maki growled and clenched her fists, not moving from her spot. 

“No, if Kokichi was the mastermind… he wouldn’t need those Exisals to keep an eye on Monokuma.” Shuichi shook his head. 

“Wasn’t he guarding Monokuma?” Tsumugi tilted her head in confusion. 

“He wasn’t. It’s already against the rules to harm Monokuma, that would clearly cause punishment from the Exisals that Kokichi showed he could control. If he had those Exisals at his beck and call, he wouldn’t need to worry about Monokuma getting broken. Not to mention, the Motherkuma in the secret room can create an infinite number of Monokumas with the right person giving it the right voice command.” 

“Oh right, I forgot about that! The mastermind had to tell the Motherkuma ‘give birth’ to make a new Monokuma! All of us in there said the command and it didn’t give birth to one, so it has to be Kokichi!” Tsumugi clasped her hands together in realization. 

Shuichi smiled to himself. His actions of subtly leading the students to truth by dropping them the clues one by one reminded him of what Kaede did to ensure that no one would be wrongfully accused of Rantaro’s murder. He remembers how he was almost singled out as the culprit of Rantaro’s murder because of one tiny mistake and Kaede had to lie in order to get him out of it. He remembers how he was absolutely laughing when Kaede said with all her faith that Shuichi wasn’t the one who murdered Rantaro when she couldn’t be more wrong. He remembered rejoicing and nearly crying with laughter when he saw Kaede die for a sin she didn’t commit. Now he knew how Kaede felt, but he wasn’t innocent. She was. 

Shuichi made a mental note to apologize to Kaede when he went to the afterlife. Not that he would meet her anyways since he’s definitely going to hell, and Kaede was an angel through and through. The only person he was going to meet in hell was probably the fake Korekiyo. 

“Actually…” Kiibo raised a finger, unsure and quivering. “There was one person who didn’t say give birth out of the five of us.” 

“Really?” Tsumugi gasped again. 

“Of course Kiiboy knows, robotic memory and all.” Kokichi wiggled his fingers, looking to the side in disinterest. 

Kiibo ignored his robophobic comment. “Shuichi did not say give birth.” 

“Kiibo, are you accusing Shuichi of being the mastermind as well?” Maki asked, her voice steady but dripping with poison. 

“What!? No! I would never! I was just pointing out an inconsistency!” He waved his arms in front of him frantically, clearly shaken up and he cast a glance at Shuichi. 

“Wowww, the evidence all line up!” Kokichi laughed, raising a finger to his lips. “First the bathroom thing, and now the Motherkuma command!” 

Shuichi smiled mentally. Kokichi was always the smarter one of the students. Rantaro and Kaede were fairly smart, Ryoma and Kirumi came close and Shuichi knew without doubt that Kokichi was above their level. Lying and having a consistent story was much harder than expected and it took someone who was fairly intelligent to be able to keep that up. The Ultimate Detective was never confident in his intelligence, but Shuichi knew that Shuichi Saihara was smart too. However, at this point in the game, the only one left who can unmask Shuichi for who he truly is was Kokichi. Everyone else who could was gone. And the ones left… were far too trusting of this fake Shuichi. 

“Guys, I’m not the mastermind!” Shuichi let go of Maki. 

“We believe you!” Tsumugi reassured. 

“I mean, anyone could’ve gone into the bathroom! And Monokuma never outright confirmed that Kokichi wasn’t the mastermind!” Shuichi placed a hand on his chest and the other arm fanned out to his left as he came up with excuses on the spot. 

“Alright, Monokuma, stop the trial.” Kokichi looked up at Monokuma and gave an order. The bear stayed silent but did not stop the trial. 

There was silence in the room for a good minute. 

“There, I’m not the mastermind.” Kokichi shrugged. He looked Shuichi dead in the eye, his violet eyes that were like glowing, beautiful amethysts were now lusterless and cold. He had a determined glint in his eye, but Shuichi could spot uncertainty and fear. He would know, he’s seen that very look in the mirror multiple times these few days. 

“I can’t control Monokuma. And you already said that you would’ve seen me come out of the girl’s bathroom had I actually gone to murder Rantaro. Kiibo couldn’t have done it either since he failed the Motherkuma birth command.” He said slowly, his eyes never leaving Shuichi’s. 

“Kokichi… stop lying, I’m not the mastermind.” Shuichi forced himself to laugh nervously. He didn’t really have to force himself because he really was nervous. As much as he had mentally prepared himself for this, he was still so terribly afraid of death. 

“I would never go into the girl’s bathroom!” Shuichi laughed, scratching the back of his neck. His heart was beating at a thousand times per minute and he felt hot and stuffy. 

“Then explain how you would know the secret entrance in the girl’s bathroom in the first place? You wouldn’t have known unless you went in there and explored it yourself! And so far, there isn’t any situation that would force you to do such a thing, would there?” Kokichi continued to press. 

You’re doing great, Shuichi so desperately wanted to tell him. 

“Come to think of it… Shuichi did nonchalantly open the door to the girl’s bathroom when he led us there like it was the most natural thing to do.” Kiibo pointed out. 

Maki was silent, not saying a thing. It was Kaito this time who spoke up. 

“Stop saying bullshit!” He slammed his fists together. “Shuichi isn’t that kind of heartless person who would watch all his friends die like that! Tell that lying bastard, Shuichi! Tell him the evidence that disproves his stupid points!” 

Shuichi remained silent. 

“Shuichi?” Kaito looked to him, furrowing his eyebrows. “What are you waiting for?” 

Shuichi took in a deep breath. He had to continue to act suspicious like Kirumi did when he had exposed her for Ryoma’s death. He had to come undone and make it satisfying for not only the audience, but for his classmates. It’s what he owes them for putting them through this whole ordeal. He needed to play the perfect evil villain. He needed them to hate him and he needed them to feel the satisfaction of defeating him. 

“O-of course I’m not the mastermind, Kokichi’s just playing his usual pranks again, haha…” Shuichi shrunk a little and laughed nervously again.

“Shuichi… you’re acting awfully… suspicious.” Tsumugi was the one who spoke up this time. 

“Tsumugi!? Why are you doubting Shuichi too?!” Kaito cried out, he placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder in reassurance and grinned at Shuichi. 

“Don’t worry buddy, I in believe you!” 

Oh sweet naive Kaito Momota, you have no idea. 

“I mean, isn’t it plainly suspicious that Shuichi is acting so flustered? When he was accused during Kaede’s case, he remained silent as well! Almost as if he was actually guilty…” She placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head to the side innocently. “Even a plain jane like me can plainly see that something’s not adding up.” 

“You guys should not believe the words of Kokichi so easily! Just because he isn’t the mastermind doesn’t mean Shuichi is the mastermind!” Maki rebuttal. “Maybe it was Kiibo! Only someone who isn’t human would do such atrocities!” 

“Now that’s where I have to cross the line! Kiibo would never do such a thing!” Himiko shouted. 

“Maki... I didn’t know that’s how you really felt about me…” Kiibo’s expression morphed into sadness. 

Soon, the courtroom was filled with accusations thrown left and right, and Shuichi bit his lip and forced himself to crack a small smile when he was sure Kokichi was looking at him. 

“Oh ho? Why are you smiling, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked. 

“W-what?” Shuichi feigned ignorance and panic. 

“This isn’t the situation for you to smiling in, is it? There’s discord everywhere, despair is in the air, and you are almost nearly convicted!” Kokichi threw his hands up and let out his signature laugh. “Unless you were a lover of despair, you wouldn’t be smiling in this situation, would you? Would you? Would you? Wellllll, would you?”

“I… I’m not…!” 

“Ooooh, I also remember this little slip of the tongue during Gonta’s trial! Tell me if you remember this!” Kokichi clapped his hands together gleefully like a child playing an enjoyable game. “‘God, you’re supposed to be the Hinata in this game, but you’re so much more…ugh.’ You said that, you said that! Oh, who are you comparing Kaito to, I wonder? And why would our beloved Shuichi call the trial a game? Unless you’re the mastermind? Or at the very least as fucked up as I am, nishishi!” 

“Shut up! I’m not the mastermind! I’m not fucked up either!” Shuichi yelled, gripping his podium. 

The room fell silent in surprise at Shuichi’s outburst and sudden assertiveness. Shuichi pretended to fidget and gasped slightly at his purposeful mistake. He placed a hand over his mouth, which then traveled up to pull at his cap only to find nothing there. 

The look in Kokichi’s eyes were even more solid now. His expression fell blank. “I’m going to recount everything from the beginning just like you always do at the end of each trial, Shuichi.” 

And with that, Kokichi explained how Shuichi must’ve killed Rantaro and how Kaede was never the true murderer. He explained how Shuichi must’ve laughed in joy as Kaede died. How Shuichi must’ve been soooo happy to watch Ryoma’s body get eaten up by piranhas and see Kirumi struggle fruitless to escape her fate. How Shuichi must’ve been so frustrated with how lame Angie and Tenko went out. How bored Shuichi must’ve been to see that Korekiyo was just your run of the mill creepy killer. How Shuichi must’ve jerked himself off multiple times to the memory of Miu’s strangle corpse. How Shuichi must’ve been surprised and delighted at how Gonta didn’t remember anything but was still executed brutally nonetheless. How much of a monster Shuichi was and how he never loved anyone. 

“You’re just a monster wearing human skin.” 

Shuichi couldn’t agree more. 

“The mastermind of this fucked-up killing game… is you, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.” Kokichi concluded. Shuichi didn’t miss the tremble in his voice and his shaky finger as he pointed it at Shuichi. It reminded him so much of how he had acted when he had to accuse Kaede. Except in this case, Kokichi wasn’t pretending, different from Shuichi. Shuichi humored himself into thinking that maybe Kokichi really cared for him and was sad to convict Shuichi, but a part of him told him that Kokichi would never feel for him. No one has. 

“That’s impossible! You’re spouting utter bullshit!” Kaito roared, his grip on Shuichi’s shoulder tightening. Then, as if by some twisted fate, Kaito reeled over and started vomiting gratuitous amounts of pink blood. The vibrant pink color made Shuichi want to vomit as well. It was supposed to be real blood, but it did not look real. God damn censorship. Shuichi doesn’t think he can go another day longer if he sees that disgusting pink color again. 

Kaito is dying, he won’t live much longer if this game keeps on going, Shuichi knows this all too well. He double-checked during the scripting stage to make Kaito’s illness serious. He remembers how ecstatic he was when he decided that maybe having a character succumb to a mysterious illness and have everyone go nuts over who could’ve possibly murdered him when it wasn’t even a murder at all… 

He felt sicker. 

It’s time to end this. 

He slapped Kaito’s hand away from his shoulder, causing Kaito to lose his support and collapse on the base of his podium. Maki rushed to his side and looked at Shuichi, her eyes wide and questioning. 

Shuichi placed a hand on his hip and sighed. 

Calm down, heart. I know you’re scared, I am too. 

“God, you just keep yapping. Blah, blah, blah, will you ever shut up?” 

Multiple shocked gasps rang through the trial. Monokuma remained silent, but the Monokubs continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. They should be, the show was about to end. Shuichi will make sure it’s the most thrilling ending they’ll ever see. 

He turns to the students and bent over, clutching at his stomach as he let out a low and sinister laugh. His heart still beat erratically, but he schooled his expression. He’s practiced this so many times in the mirror. He can do this. 

Shuichi looked up at the horrified onlookers, his pupils narrow and crazed. An ugly smile adorned his once nervous and quivering lips. 

“Sh- Shuichi?” Kiibo’s eyebrows turned upwards in worry. “Don’t tell me…!”

“That’s right! I’m the mastermind! Betcha never saw that coming, huh?!” He straightened his back and raised his arms above his head, stretching. He heard pops along his back and let out a satisfied groan. “Oh man, it was so tiring having to act like that all the time! Boy, it’s been ages since I had so much freedom! Hallelujah!” 

Kaito would’ve fought back against his claim, saying Shuichi was just tired and spouting BS, but he was too busy suffocating on his own blood to say anything. Maki was too busy trying to help him to even lash out and strangle Shuichi like she did with Kokichi. 

Shuichi Saihara, of course, would never say those kinds of things, and neither would his previous personality. However, he had to act differently from his fake personality in order to convince the students that he wasn’t joking. Then again, he didn’t have to do much since Shuichi never joked around like this before. Shuichi would never joke about something this serious. He wasn’t joking.

He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead at Kokichi. “I admit it, you found me out. So?” 

Kokichi looked a little taken aback, maybe by Shuichi’s sudden personality change, maybe by Shuchi’s question. Either one worked, it didn’t really matter. 

Kaito continued to hack up blood.

“Ooooooh, you guys want answers don’t you?” Shuichi laughed, waving his hand and dismissing his question nonchalantly. “Well, there’s nothing much from me here. I just wanted to create a killing game because I’m a Remnant of Despair. I idolize Junko Enoshima and just had to honor her memory. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“You’re lying.” Kokichi’s face was blank, but the look in his eyes could kill. 

“Oh? How so?” Shuichi cocked an eyebrow, his lips curving upwards. 

“The knowledge we have from our memories… conflict with the things you said you found in Rantaro’s lab. How could Rantaro participate in a past season if civilization went extinct ages ago?” Kokichi tilted his head, his eyes unblinking. He would look cute if he didn’t sound like he was about to stab Shuichi. 

“Not to mention, the really-detailed textbook in my Ultimate Lab talks about the history of Hope’s Peak Academy, and the memories you guys got from the Flashback Light contradicted the extensive history in that book.” Kokichi tapped his chin. “Now isn’t that the weirdest thing…”

“It was fake, obviously. I made it up to throw you off the hook.” Shuichi clapped his hands together once and gave Kokichi the biggest smirk he could muster. “Can’t believe you can’t even figure that out, little supreme leader.” 

Kokichi froze in place and was silent. 

Tsumugi decided to assist him. “I doubt someone would create a textbook that looked like multiple researchers spent their life gathering data on. It’s plainly too much work.”

“Well, you know me, I’m a meticulous guy.” 

Kaito finally stopped his uncontrollable blood vomiting and got up shakily with Maki’s help. 

“Shu… Shuichi!” Kaito placed both hands on Shuichi’s shoulders and shook him back and forth. “You’re not the mastermind! Don’t let Kokichi play you on a string like this!” 

Shuichi clicked his tongue and pushed Kaito. The taller man stumbled back and almost collapsed again if it weren’t for Maki coming to stabilize him. She snarled at Shuichi, her grip tightening around Kaito’s body almost like a protective mother hen (or a concerned girlfriend). 

Shuichi brushed his shoulders off and made a disgusted expression. “Don’t touch me with those filthy blood-stained hands.” he said coldly. 

He placed a finger on his temple. “Get it through your thick skull, you dumbass. Being in denial won’t help you, I’m the mastermind.” 

“Do you want to die?” Maki’s eyes went wide and her hair stood on end, jagged like she had just been struck with lighting. Her hand shot out from next to her to pierce Shuichi’s eyes. Shuichi managed to dodge it barely and laughed merrily. 

“Hey, I have the Exisals at my command, you know?” Shuichi mocked, then got an idea. He turned to Monokuma much like Kokichi had done before. 

“Hey, come here.” He ordered. Monokuma complied quite easily and jumped into Shuichi’s arms. Shuichi hugged the bear close to his chest and giggled. His twisted fanboy side was absolutely ecstatic. Hugging the iconic bear was like a dream come true! His already erratically beating heart sped up in excitement. 

Shuichi felt his stomach turn from having such a thought. Maybe he was getting into character of being the mastermind, maybe he didn’t change from that evil person he was after all. Shuichi wasn’t very surprised. Once a monster, always a monster. People don’t change that suddenly. 

“Do you see this, Kaito?” Shuichi peered down into the Ultimate Astronaut’s eyes. Kaito’s eyes were glazing over, whether from tears or from his illness, Shuichi couldn’t tell. “Monokuma obeyed me. I’m. The. Mastermind. So. Shut. Your. Mouth.” 

Maki’s glare got worse. 

“Ah, I should probably get higher.” Shuichi got off his podium and walked to Monokuma’s throne. He plopped down on it and looked down at the other students, forcing himself to smirk. “There, much better. Now Maki won’t try to strangle me.” 

No one but him laughed at that.


	7. No Encores Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a season, the end of a show, the end of an era.

“Now, go one, Kokichi! I wanna hear this theory of yours!” He waved his arm at the boy, who was so much shorter now from the throne’s perspective. 

And so Kokichi talked. He talked about his theories, the data in the Hope’s Peak Academy textbook, how it conflicted with the memories that everyone had. He talked about how he always felt something was off about these Flashback Lights, how they were far too convenient and seemed more like a tool for the mastermind to manipulate people instead of something to recover memories. 

Shuichi shot down all his arguments with more excuses, but Kokichi kept insisting and soon Shuichi was out of rebuttals. 

Shuichi took a glance around the room. Tsumugi, Kiibo, and Himiko all looked like the world had ended before them. Tears were running down their cheeks (minus Kiibo) as they looked up at Shuichi, their face scrunching up as they try to make out Shuichi’s smirk. 

“Shuichi…” Kiibo muttered. “You really never thought of us as friends?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Shuichi...” Tsumugi sobbed. “You said we could work together to take the mastermind down together! Was that just a lie!?” 

“Yes.” 

“Shuichi…” Himiko hiccuped. “We p-promised to get… *hic* out of this *hic* together! We promised… we promised *hic* to end the killing g-game!” 

“That promise is a lie.” 

“Shuichi…” Maki growled. “I will end your life.” 

“You can certainly try. You won’t get far though.” 

“Shuichi!” Kaito coughed. “You can still *cough* make amends! We can still repair this!” 

“Shut up.” 

“Shuichi.” Kokichi finally butted in. “Tell us the truth, okay~? If you lie, I won’t forgive you! What is the reality of this killing game, hm?” 

Shuichi clasped his hands together and chuckled. “You’re positively brilliant, Kokichi. You managed to figure out my lie. Alright fine, I will tell you.” 

His grip on Monokuma tightened ever so slightly. The bear said nothing. 

“There is an outside world. There’s an outside world, and it’s just great! In fact, it’s achieved world peace!” Shuichi laughed merrily. “But... you guys can’t live in the outside world. You couldn’t possibly survive there.” 

“Wh-what?” Tsumugi’s sobbing had calmed, but the tears were still occasionally dripping down. 

“Well… that’s because all of you are inside a game! You’re all fictional!” And with that, the dam broke down inside Shuichi and he spilled the whole truth, the cold pathetic truth. He saw the expressions of the people he helped to create slowly morph into utter despair and the dried tears started to stream down once again. He told himself that he liked the looks on their faces, he told himself that he couldn’t feel guilty because he was the one doing this to them. It was the truth, and if they survive, they would find out either way. There was no point in hiding such a bitter truth. 

“Everyone’s obsessed with you! If you go out there, you’d be mauled by fans constantly! In fact, your personalities would never be able to survive in the real world!” He cackled maniacally, his chest heaving up and down and hurting from the laughter. “You’re fake! All fabrications made up by me and the Flashback Lights! Fake! Fake! FAKE!” 

Shuichi paused and made a small hum. “You guys don’t look like you believe me.” 

“O-of course we wouldn’t! This is too absurd!” 

“Oh, but it is real!” And with a snap of his fingers, monitors appeared in the trial room, displaying dozens of wicked faces, the faces of the viewers. Text started to scroll through the monitors, all comments from the viewers. The students’ faces sunk even further. 

‘Awww I kinda liked the detective, why did he have to be the bad guy’ 

‘This season was a chapter shorter wtf’ 

‘Love danganronpa <3’ 

“What the hell is this!?” Kaito cried out. He was immediately silenced from another violent coughing fit. 

‘LOLOLOLOL, finally the Astroboy is gonna die! he was so annoying lmaoooo’ 

‘wow damn cockichi is the detective this round he can expose me bb’ 

‘Oh, we're already up to the big reveal already!’ 

‘Lit lit time to crack out the champagne wooo wooo’ 

‘Shuichi my hubbbyyyy (ﾉ∀`♥)’ 

‘Show Maki Roll! Show Maki Roll!’ 

“This… this is crazy!” Maki made a face of disgust, and Shuichi couldn’t blame her. 

“Tell me about it! Everyone’s crazy about Danganronpa! It’s so lovely!” Shuichi laughed as he waved to the monitors, causing some hearts to be spammed along with his name. “I’m part of Team Danganronpa, the company in charge of the finest killing game!” 

“And you guys can’t complain either! You signed up for this yourself!” 

“We would never! Liar!” Himiko cried. 

Shuichi laughed and laughed and laughed. 

“Please! You were all equally crazy over this show as much as everyone else is! In fact…” 

Shuichi pulled up a TV screen and pointed to it half-heartedly. Displayed on the screen was his auditioning, and Shuichi cringed internally at how disgusting he was. He wanted to end his life so badly, but mercy won’t come. He had to continue acting, if he keeps this up, everyone will hate him and he would’ve completed his role. If the mastermind dies, everyone else won’t have to. 

“And you all believed in Kaede so badly, but she wasn’t a good person either!” the screen changed to a face of Kaede Akamatsu, or at least the girl she was before she became the Ultimate Pianist. 

One by one, Shuichi showed the auditioning tapes of the remaining survivors. Their expressions got darker and darker, grief clouding their entire body as they clutched to themselves in despair. Finally, it was Kaito’s turn. 

“And who could forget Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!” 

Kaito’s audition played and Shuichi’s heart sank as he saw the look of absolute horror on Kaito’s face when he heard the words his doppelganger said through the screen. Shuichi wanted to hug the man so badly, he wanted to apologize a million times. He wanted to apologize to everyone, but it wasn’t possible.

“All the most hope-filled heroes that everyone loved and adored! Nothing more than heartless murderers! Now ain’t that a twist!” 

Silence filled the courtroom, the only sound was the muffled voices coming through the monitors. Despair, despair, despair. There was despair everyone, and no one could say a thing as they looked around frantically and tried to hide themselves from the monitors. 

Kaito’s video kept playing on loop over and over and over and over and over again. The students covered their ears and shut their eyes tightly, tears running down like an endless waterfall. 

Then, exactly like the show’s script predicted, Kiibo spoke up, brought on by his inner voice. Shuichi closed down his arguments, his inner voice was just an audience survey, it held no value. The society that let this game continue on isn’t a good voice of reason after all. Hope was dead. 

Kiibo said otherwise.

“You’re nothing but an interactive audience surrogate.” Shuichi rested his head on the Monokuma robot. “A society that lusts for these killing games could not possibly desire hope. This is why robots are so one-dimensional.” 

Kiibo looked so hurt. 

“I have a great idea! Let’s do a vote! I will represent Despair and Kiibo will represent Hope!” Shuichi chirped. God, he was acting so much like Kokichi right now. He couldn’t really help it though, Kokichi’s persona was the perfect villain. 

Just a few months ago, he simply kept his wicked side under control, never revealing it. 

The wicked thoughts only repulsed him now. 

He was getting tired of keeping up the chirpy attitude. He was always a soft-spoken person, and he remembers only ever raising his voice when he ranted to this mom about Danganronpa once (to Shuichi’s own detriment since she threw an ashtray at him in anger. He learned never to do raise his voice again.). 

He was so so tired. 

Please, just end it already. 

.

Everyone abstained from voting for either Hope or Despair. Shuichi is proud to say that he never expected that outcome. 

Shuichi, as the mastermind, had lost. Dangan Ronpa had lost. The world had lost. 

Shuichi wanted to cry from joy, but he couldn’t. It would be cheap to suddenly switch to the good-guy side once the ordeal was over. No, that’s just not how life works. 

Shuichi could see it clearly, the look of hatred in the eyes of all the contestants. He knows, he knows too well how much they hate him. Thought, he muses, they’ll never hate him as much as he does. That’s a record no one has beaten before. The only ones who didn’t have that look (or at least to a lesser degree), was the still desperate Kaito and Kokichi, whose expression was absolutely unreadable. 

The monitors had shut off, there was no extra spectators to see them anymore. Danganronpa had ended. All that awaited was Shuichi’s final words and the execution of the others for defying Danganronpa. Shuichi wouldn’t let that happen, of course, but maybe it was better to keep them in suspension. 

It seemed everyone was waiting for him, but he just chewed at his lips nervously. Finally, he sighed and got off Monokuma’s throne. This was no time to be having a nervous breakdown, his time was numbered. 

Everyone stood on alert the moment Shuichi made a movement, and stiffened even more when Shuichi began to make his way down from the throne. Shuichi stared at everyone silently and sneered. Himiko, who was standing closest to him, flinched and pulled her hat down even more. 

Shucihi called her name, and she jumped in her spot but she peeked one eye out from under her hat. Shuichi gave her a soft smile, and she widened her eyes. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as if she had still believed deep down that Shuichi was just acting. 

“Himiko.” Shuichi took a deep breath in, feeling anxious as everyone had their eyes on him. If Maki wasn’t holding Kaito, she probably would’ve went up and punch Shuichi square in the face. 

“You are braver than you’d think. You’ve moved past the deaths of your dear friends and become a better person. You’re no longer the cowering girl you were before, you’ve grown up and matured into a woman. The things you’ve gone through… I understand how that would feel.” 

“How can you possibly understand how she feels!? You watched everyone die without even caring!” Tsumugi walked and stood in front of Himiko protectively, stretching an arm out to shield her away from Shuichi’s view. 

“Tsumugi, you may think you’re plain, but plain is good. It’s your brand and you should own it. You are surprisingly gullible just like Gonta, but I’m sure that given time, you’d become a reliable beacon for those around you.”

Tsumugi sputtered in surprise and moved her free hand to point at Shuichi. “Stop trying to act all… all… stop acting like you’re one of us!” 

Shuichi paid her no mind and turned to Kiibo. The robot jumped like Himiko did and shrunk back instinctively. “Kiibo, you are more human than you think. You are more human and more compassionate than some of us humans here.” Shuichi let out a hearty chuckle. “Or at least you’re more human than me.” 

Kiibo’s eyebrows went up and his mouth hung open in shock. “I… what?” 

Shuichi felt embarrassed with all this cheesy talk, but he had to do it. Whatever embarrassment he had probably would be wiped away when he dies anyways. 

“Don’t you dare speak like that to me.” Maki warned. 

“Maki.” Shuichi began.

“Don’t.” 

“You’re not as heartless and cold-blooded as you think.”

“Stop.” 

“You fell in love with Kaito...”

Maki almost dropped Kaito in shock. A slight blush crept along her cheeks. 

“You…!!” 

“And you worried about everyone even after everyone was hopelessly withering away after Kokichi’s big reveal as the mastermind. You never backed down.” 

Maki’s pupils were getting smaller and smaller, her expression wild and angry as Shuichi continued on. Shuichi figured she already got the hint so he moved on to Kaito. 

“Kaito, you’re so kind, so incredibly so. Even if your love is a little tough to handle sometimes, you still cared for others, even now you’re trying to deny the person I’m truly am because you want me to be innocent and you want me to live on happily. Don’t let Kokichi drag you around, okay? Tame you temper a bit, ahaha.” 

Kaito didn’t respond. He was still awake, as indicated by his ragged breath, but he did not look at Shuichi. More accurately, he couldn’t look at Shuichi. Shuichi knew that if Kaito did, Kaito would probably lunge and punch some sense into Shuichi, even if Kaito ended up coughing up more blood from it. 

Lastly, Shuichi turned to Kokichi. The smaller boy hadn’t said a thing since the trial ended. He looked up at Shuichi, his eyes devoid of all emotion. 

“Kokichi, you hide yourself behind lies to protect yourself. You don’t want anyone to get close to you because you’re afraid of breaking, but clearly you need to accept help when you can. If I hadn’t stepped in, I’m sure Maki would’ve murdered you and caused an unnecessary trial. Not all things can’t be done alone.”

“Don’t talk to me like you know me, Shuichi.” Shuichi saw Kokichi’s face scrunch up as if in an attempt to not cry. Shuichi was probably just imagining that, he reasons. Kokichi would never cry for him, he never cried for anything, much less the mastermind he so desperately wanted to track down. Shuichi’s expectations were confirmed when Kokichi broke out into a grin, placing his arms behind his back. “You’re just a ruthless murderer! Oh gosh, I’m so terrified! What are you gonna do to us now that we defied your dictatorship! Maybe I should’ve been the Ultimate Detective because you clearly fit the image of a Supreme Leader of Evil!” 

Kokichi placed a finger on his lips. “Oh wait, that’s fake isn’t it! We’re all frauds!” Kokichi jazzed his hands, laughing. And then his expression turned blank again.

“But you’re the biggest fraud of them all.” he said monotonously. “Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

Kokichi looked at his fingers, bored. “I already told you I hate liars, didn’t I?” 

It was as simple as that. Shuichi knew Kokichi would never forgive him. That’s just how life works, Shuichi accepted the hate. 

(That didn’t stop his heart from hurting though.)

Shuichi sneered again. “I didn’t expect you to see through me.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “I always do. You’re not a very good liar.” 

Shuichi laughed. “That’s just how I programmed you! Himiko braved through Angie’s and Tenko’s death because I wrote it to be that way! Maki’s so stand-offish because I wrote her like that! Kaito’s dying because I wrote the illness into his character!” 

Shuichi jabbed a finger at Kokichi’s chest, having to bend down slightly to do so. “And your insecurities are there because I wrote you to be that way! You’re so despicable and such a compulsive liar because I wrote it!” 

Kokichi cringed and slapped Shuichi’s hand away. 

“You’re repulsive, Shumai!” 

“Of course I am! How else am I supposed to make someone as repulsive as you? I had to had reference, and every man knows himself better than anyone else. I was the perfect reference for you!” 

Kokichi didn’t say anything, but he didn’t look too offended. His expression remained emotionless. 

That’s good, Shuichi thinks. 

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you guys insist on living. The outside world doesn’t want you.” Shuichi ran a hand through his hair, revealing his forehead. Kokichi’s eyes trailed up to said forehead, but he didn’t make a reaction. 

“Tch, what a boring reaction.” 

Shuichi then felt a force caving his stomach in. He reeled over in shock, the pain completely unexpected. From his peripheral vision, he saw that Maki was still holding Kaito. As his eyes pricked with tears, he stared up at Kokichi, who was now towering over him, his leg coming back down to the ground. Kokichi had kneed Shuichi in the gut. 

Shuichi let out a strained laugh, which slowly turned to hysterical laughter. 

He was so distraught, so so so so so distraught. Even so, he had to press on. 

“You guys don’t deserve to live! You don’t deserve to live, just like me! But even so you guys keep struggling, keep surviving, keep laughing as if nothing is wrong, crying, weeping, letting the sorrow destroy you for a few days before you move on and become a stronger person than you were yesterday! It’s so repulsive, disgusting! Every second I spent with you, I wondered how each one of you would die, and I wanted it to be gruesome and painful! I loved your faces of despair, I loved the tears and I loved loved LOVED how you guys thought I was one of you! I’m the fucking mastermind, I ate shit to crawl out from hell and bring you guys to utter despair! I’ve seen so many of you break and cry and die! It’s exhilarating! I fucking love it! And yet you always move on! You always strive to keep on living, struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling struggling and struggling, and IT’S JUST SO FUCKING ANNOYING!” 

Kokichi looked like he was staring at talking garbage as he looked down at Shuichi. 

“Die, die, DIE! I can’t wait for you to just see the outside world and get crushed with utter despair! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can just imagine the looks on your sorry faces when you realize you really can’t survive in the outside world! You’d think, ‘oh crap, Shuichi was right! That walking devil’s spawn was right!’ and then you’d cry and cry and cry and cry! After braving through my twisted game, the thing that does you in the world you worked so hard to get to! I know just which one of you will give in to depression and commit suicide!” 

“We won’t.” 

Of course, Shuichi knew that.

“That’s my point! Why don’t you guys just give in to despair!? Why don’t things go my way!? I worked so hard to get to this point, and yet you shitheads are still fucking alive! You guys just won’t despair, and just keep on living! Living for what!? Only Angie’s fake god would know! You just go on living, not knowing what you’re living for! All you’re doing is surviving to greet another day! All you guys are doing is treasure this brittle, pointless thing called life!”

Shuichi paused for breath. He looked up to take in everyone’s expressions. 

Kokichi didn’t look interested at all. 

Tsumugi was upset, her hand on Himiko’s shoulder. 

Kiibo had furrowed his eyebrows in worry. 

Himiko was glaring at Shuichi with all her might, her fingers holding onto her skirt. 

Maki traced circles in Kaito’s back encouragingly, but her murderous gaze never left Shuichi. 

And Kaito, oh god Kaito. He was crying. Silent tears dripped onto the floor, and Shuichi couldn’t see Kaito’s face because he was looking down, but the clear liquid drip drip dropping onto the floor made Shuichi’s heart break. 

Shuichi mustered out a smile and got up from his knees. He patted himself off and walked to the edge of Monokuma’s throne. 

“You guys want to keep on living.” He repeated. “And that’s good.” 

No one said anything. Maybe they were shocked, maybe they didn’t want to provoke Shuichi, maybe they didn’t care anymore. 

He turned to Monokuma and placed a hand on top of the bear’s head. He leaned down and whispered in the bear’s ear. “Grant me one last wish for being such a wonderful mastermind, would you?” 

“My life in exchange for theirs.” 

Monokuma laughed. “Okay.” he said, loud enough for the other students to hear. “After you planned that gruesome execution, how can I deny you?” 

The students’ faces turned pale, probably thinking that they were the one who were going to be executed. Oh right, they still think it’s them going to their death. Well, too bad, Shuichi’s snatching their spotlight. 

Shuichi stood in front of them, spreading his arms out and laughing happily. 

“It’s finally the end of the show.” he breathed out a sigh of relief, hearing the wirr of machines behind him. The silent Monokubs disappeared into the Exisals.

“No encores today.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gruesome execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shithara: growing a conscience sucks

Shuichi never was one to make a big scene. 

But,   
he figured,   
since it was his execution,   
he might as well make it flashy. 

He was dragged off by the collar on his neck, much like Kaede had. From there, fireworks lit in the sky as the mastermind was toyed around, burned, stabbed, drowned, strangled, electrocution, all sorts of punishments, all for him and him only. 

He would say he didn’t feel any pain, but his voice was kind of failing him. Besides, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t painful. It was painful, very much so. But he didn’t really mind. 

The remaining six students stared on in horror as they witnessed Shuichi’s body slowly grow smaller and smaller, getting chipped away slowly and slowly. Soon enough, the Exisals finished the work by grabbing onto each of his limbs and pulling, pulling, pulling. With a loud pop, Shuichi’s blood went everywhere. Then, squish, squish, squish. Over and over again, the kubs jumped and jumped and jumped on his limbs, leaving the torso and head to watch from the sidelines, bleeding out alarmingly quickly.

Finally, Monokuma lit a bonfire and tossed Shuichi inside. 

Burning was pretty painful, Shuichi admits. But he was so, so tired. He could only think of the fire eating away at his body as a warm blanket covering him. It was finally his time to sleep, and he welcomes it with open arms.

(Though, he realizes, he really didn’t have arms left to do that now did he.) 

.

This is a story that is known to only one boy. He was a sickening, revolting, and evil little boy. He rejoiced at the sight of blood and guts, he loved to hurt others and he loved to hurt himself. The boy didn’t mind that, he never wanted to change. He was great at hiding his sickening personality, and he felt right when he could let loose after he had gone home from school to watch his favorite show. 

He was never really accepted in polite society. His classmates avoided him because he was creepy, the teachers never liked him because he always wore a hat in the classroom and refused to take it off no matter how much trouble he got in. He had friends before, at the beginning of high school, but he was quickly pushed away. His friends were disgusted that he had a stealing problem. The boy couldn’t really help it though. 

He was a boy who had a habit of collecting and keeping the stuff of the people he cherishes. He would twirl them around in his hand over and over again, smiling at fond memories. He was a boy who had scars all over his arms, and he would scratch at them whenever he got antsy. He didn’t really mind, the pain was a welcomed relief from his misery.

When he had gotten accepted into his favorite show as the mastermind, he was ecstatic. He came up with infinite possibilities of how he can kill off all the contestants, and he spent the entire month before perfecting his acting skills for his role.

When he went in to help create some of the characters he would be controlling, he made sure to make them as weird as possible. He wanted his season to be the most unforgettable season after all. By the time he was done with the character profiles, he knew all of them like the back of his hand. He wanted so badly to just start the season a week early so he could see how they would go at each other's throats. 

When he went in with implanted memories of his character, he hadn’t really thought much of it. He played his role as Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, and he played it flawlessly. No one so much as suspected a thing. 

Of course, in real life, there were always things the boy could never account for. For example, he never expected the protagonist of the show to die so quickly. He never expected the survivor of the last show to be the first victim, but he accounted for the changes any way he could. He never expected for a certain Ultimate Supreme Leader to be so clingy, and he never expected to develop tiny feelings for the leader. The boy never expected that his fake personality would start influencing his actual personality. He never expected, not in a million years, to fall in love with his characters, to fall in love with his story, and to desperately want them to live. 

And of course, he never expected his season to be the season that ended his once beloved franchise. He didn’t expect himself to be so fine with that either, no not fine, he was happy that it ended with his season. He was happy it ended with his death being the last. 

In the end, the little boy who was sick, sick, sick turned into a little boy who was soft, soft, soft. His heart melted like pudding when he saw his characters laugh and enjoy life. He involuntarily smiled genuinely when those characters would gather around him and joke around like some sort of happy family. He would cry out in anguish when those characters died to a fate he could not control. 

Of course, he would never tell anyone that. This was a story of a pathetic mastermind whose motive changed halfway throughout his game. Now, wasn’t that just the most pathetic story ever? Who would ever want to hear his end of the story? No one. 

And that's how it remained.

This was a biography that only Shuichi Saihara knew. 

.

With his dying breath, Shuichi let out a howl. 

The onlookers of his execution jumped in surprise. 

Only two people realized what that animalistic wail actually was: Shuichi’s two closest friends who had changed him, Kaito and Kokichi. 

They looked at each other and then back at the bonfire. 

It was a cry for help, the final sob that Shuichi Saihara had left. Shuichi was crying inside that burning fire, and he was dying, dying, dying. Kaito and Kokichi watched with pitiful eyes, knowing that Shuichi was in pain, but not being able to do anything to help him.

“You never were a good liar, Shuichi.” The two said in unison. 

Theirs was a pity that Shuichi would never know of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note: Shuichi dies thinking everyone hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to be a 4000 word thing, but now here i am
> 
> this was also only supposed to be one chapter long, but i broke it up so it's not too tiring to read
> 
> im sorry


End file.
